memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Obermaat
Welcome to Memory Alpha, Obermaat! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thanks for your edit to the Horizon (episode) page! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the editing guidelines, our point of view, copyrights and guidelines for proper etiquette. * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! -- 31dot (Talk) 05:42, March 9, 2010 :The above named user is the most currently available administrator to contribute to Memory Alpha; their signature was automatically added by User:Wikia. If you have any immediate questions or concerns, you may contact that user through their talk page. Apocrypha We generally don't mention it if a "main character" is in a story set during their time period, or TV series, unless they actually did something worth mentioning. I'm not saying to spoil the story, just that it probably isn't necessary to mention that they were in the story if that's all you're going to put. In this case, it would be far more interesting if they weren't in the story, since some of them may have been dead at the end of the episode. - 06:04, March 10, 2010 (UTC) :No arguments there (Age of the Empress is a story that shouldn't have been written, in my opinion). But to me at least that small piece of information would have been helpful. Since I wondered if they were in the story or not, I decided to let others who might be interested know. Obermaat 06:12, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Well if it stops someone from reading a bad story, at least some good will come of it. :) - 06:20, March 10, 2010 (UTC) ::It might be more helpful to say what they did in the story that was notable (e.g. Mayweather becoming Captain of Defiant), or where it resolves an ambiguity from the episode (e.g. Reed living). Without going into too much detail of course; that's for MB. If you do it that way, it's certainly relevant to have on our page. – Cleanse ( talk | ) 06:38, March 10, 2010 (UTC) :::Okay. I'll see what I can do. Obermaat 07:09, March 10, 2010 (UTC)